Temptations and Regrets
by Havenscope
Summary: The Final Regards... The Final Goodbyes...
1. Will

Note: I don't own any characters from HITMAN

Temptations and Regrets

Dear…

Well, they've found me. And by the time you get you here, you won't have to read this to know it. It's funny. Every kill, every death, the more I think I've gone crazy. But then at the end of the day, knowing that I have a full wallet keeps me sane. If they leave me here, which knowing the French means they probably will, you might not recognize me. And if I end up alive, I probably won't recognize you either. I guess one of us is going to die but that doesn't matter. Because, I guess you could say I've died before. Yes, I have temptations. I want to kill certain people; I want to do certain things. But can't without your word. It's like I'm your dog. And I have regrets. I've had to kill people that I didn't want to kill, and do things I didn't want to do.

You're probably wondering why there's … instead of your name. Well… I forgot it. Hiding up here for so long has kind of blurred my memory.

The Point of My Writing? Just to warn you that you should have never come to find me all the way here in France. For if you don't get away now, you'll end up running into your deathbed.

My Regards,

47


	2. Stray

Dear…

Well… I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but I guess that hole in my stomach didn't stop me from hiding. They never found me and even though I'm right here in the open, they still haven't.

Three years… Three…

It took me forever to realize that three years wasn't long enough. I'm still alive… and so are YOU…

You're probably thinking the same thing. You're in so much agony right now, that you hate the fact that three years of no words from me didn't kill you. I'm sorry but they HAVE found me. And it takes money to fly out of here to America; to my life.

Please… I don't WANT to kill you. But I'm some one else's dog now. Just a Stray…

My Sincerest Regards,

47


	3. Regrets

Dear… Diane...

So here we are… Stuck in the same pit hole that we were before. I've just thought to tell you; there are a lot of things you don't know about me. If it weren't for me having a wife and a little baby girl at home, I'd refuse to take your head for the French and die. But there types of desires in life: Your heart's desires, and your mind's desires. Your hearts desires are what you want. Your mind's desires are what you need. And what I need is my family. But I want you to live. But my father taught me to go by what mind tells me to do.

I see right now as you walk… You are walking in a back alley trying to blend in with the rest of the crowd trying to blend in so I can't get a good shot. But you're being a fool. The French GOVERNMENT hired me to do this. I can kill as many civilians as I need to to get to you.

They'll just throw your bodies in a hole with yours. I'll let you live a little while. I've already made a deal with the French to let you. I'm now sitting in the crimson building across the street just waiting...

I'm sorry.

My Final Regards,

The stray


	4. Waiting

Dear Diane,

It looks like my attempt trying to waste your life and get back to mine ceased to work. I hoped it wouldn't.

Jasmine probably doesn't even live in the same place where I saw her last. Lucia, my little girl, probably doesn't even remember me.

It's come to my mind that that day, nine years ago, I should've refused your offer as a hit man. I should have chosen something else… but I didn't.

When the French shot at me two stories down, the wound was so enormous, I thought I'd die for sure. But All I could think about was my family. It's a shame that I cared so much about someone at the time that didn't even remembered what I looked like.

I've given up now. My family doesn't matter. I don't matter. But you do.

In the last letter, I said that that was my last regard. Well… It was. I'm not apologizing for anything right now. I'm saying my sincerest goodbyes.

When you find this, you'll also find me in the room next to it. You'll find me on the ground left as I would my victims---- Two bullets in my kneecaps to make me suffer, and three in my head so I couldn't take another breath; So my body will be left waiting for your worst.

Goodby---


End file.
